The invention relates to a centrifuge and to a method for sensing imbalances in the centrifuge.
Disclosed in DE 195 39 633 A1 is generic centrifuge which has a device for sensing imbalances of the rotating parts. Said device has a speed sensor, a distance sensor and an acceleration sensor. The acceleration sensor used in this case is a piezoelectric crystal sensor for detecting acceleration caused by imbalances. Furthermore, a control and evaluation unit is provided to which the signals detected by the sensors and relating to the imbalance are transmitted in the form of a change in the power oscillation/amplitude. A comparator is connected to the evaluation unit for comparing the signals received by the evaluation unit with reference data. If there are changes in the amplitude, an optical or acoustic warning will thus be issued or the centrifuge will be switched off. Both the piezo sensor and the distance sensor act in the same horizontal direction.
One disadvantage of this solution is that the sensors used will only detect a change in amplitude. They will provide no or only limited information regarding the cause and origin of imbalances. This makes it difficult to create differentiated measures such as the output of warnings or switching off the centrifuge on the basis of the change in amplitude, in particular taking into account the speed.